Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
by Zephyr117
Summary: Zephyr, a human from the world of Pokemon, has suddenly been transformed into a Shinx! But the world that he has come to is not always peaceful. Can Zephyr save the world from its dystopian fate? Find out in PMD: Explorers of Sky! (Rated T cuz im paranoid.)


**Hello everyone! Sorry about my last (and first) fic, my computer broke and after I got it fixed I had kinda lost interest. Also, FF decided to erase all my formatting, so RIP. But I'm back into it with another novelization!** **Hope you enjoy!**

PMD: Explorers of Sky

Chapter 1: Falling Through.

Zephyr sat up and rubbed his eyes as he awoke. "Where am I?" he muttered, not really expecting anyone to answer. A strange sight greeted him as he stood up and looked around. A large arch filled with multicolored light was the only thing he could see except for a white floor and strange, iridescent mist that obscured his vision past about fifty feet.

"Welcome to the Temporal Gateway." boomed an unidentified voice that seemed to be coming from the arch. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Um… yes?" Zephyr replied, unsure what was happening.

"Please place your hand on the stone." said the mysterious voice as a small slab of rock about the size of Zephyr's hand appeared. He proceeded to do so, and the stone glowed a rainbow of colors, until finally settling on a bright magenta color. "Your aura is… a vivid pink!" stated the voice. Really? Pink? Zephyr thought. That is not what I would think my aura or whatever would be. But oh well.

"You shall now be sent through the Temporal Gateway. Goodbye, Zephyr." the voice said, and Zephyr just had time to think How does it know my name? before the arch started glowing brightly and he was sucked in.

Elsewhere, an Eevee was pacing in front of a tent-like structure that resembled a Wigglytuff.

"Alright, I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it…" she said to herself, finally stepping onto a grate in front of the tent, which was Wigglytuff's Guild. Suddenly, a loud voice emanated from the grate.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Eevee's! The footprint is Eevee's!"

"Yikes!" yelled the Eevee, jumping back from the grate. "Shoot… I told myself I'd do it today, but even my personal treasure didn't inspire me enough." she said, looking down at a rock that had a strange pattern etched into it. "Stupid… coward…" Clearly saddened and angry at herself, she left down a path that would lead to a fateful meeting…

As she walked onto the beach, she saw that the Krabby were blowing bubbles again. "How beautiful." she said, smiling for the first time since attempting to get into the guild. "I always come here when I need to cheer up, and it always works." However, when she walked further down the beach, she saw something that was not usually there: an apparently KO'ed Pokemon lying on the sand. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she ran up to it. "What happened?"

The Pokemon was clearly a Shinx, with blue fur covering the front of its body and black covering the back. It had a tail made of the same black fur, but with a small star-shaped yellow tip and yellow rings around its forelegs. "Are you okay?" asked the Eevee, shaking the Pokemon awake.

"Huh, wha? Where am I?" he said, shaking his head like he'd had a bad dream.

"You're on the Treasure Town Beach!" replied the Eevee.

"The Treasure To- wait a minute, you're an Eevee! How are you talking to me?" the Shinx asked, clearly confused.

"Well, it's called making your vocal cords make noise, silly!" the Eevee replied, laughing.

"But… I'm human…" the Shinx muttered, wondering if this was all a dream after all.

"What?!?! Human? But you look like a perfectly normal Shinx to me!" the Eevee exclaimed, now almost as confused as the Shinx. "Where did you come from?"

"I… don't know." he replied. "I can't remember anything."

The Eevee pouted. "Well that's not good. Anyways, I'm Kira. Do you even know your name?"

The Shinx frowned in concentration. "My name… is Zephyr."

 **Sorry if this was a little short, from now on I'm hoping that each chapter will be about 2k words but don't hold me to that. Alright, cya!**


End file.
